


Yes, I'm Changing

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Music, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Most of Sooyoung's bedroom hasn't changed she was thirteen, and she was now sixteen. She doesn't know what Seulgi is becoming with her lipstick and eye-shadow as they talk in her bed
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 6





	Yes, I'm Changing

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit sad, but I wanted to show something very real that exists in teenage culture; Shane, worry, fear, regret, illness, rejection, hope, hopelessness, love, and promise, to be kept and to be broken. Tell me what you think x

"And if you don't think it's a crime, girl, you can come along." Seulgi held her hand out to Sooyoung, sitting on the edge of her bed. Sooyoung's bedroom was still much the same as it was when she was thirteen; most of her room had the same things in it. The pink waffle knit blanket on her bed with the crisp white sheets and the duvet cover with pink and white pinstripes on one side and watercolour peonie rose blooms on another side with daisies. It didn't look youthful, but there was a slight sense about it. All her furniture was the same; dark brown acorn bedside tables, free-standing wardrobe, book-case, writing-desk table. The light grey armchair in one corner of her room with the studs along the arms like a chesterfield sofa, and the light grey carpet with the white and gold crystal shapes patterned onto it.

  
Sooyoung was half tucked up under the covers in dark blue cotton pyjama pants and a jersey navy-and-white breton striped long-sleeved top with her skin bare of any make-up and her hair knotted up into a bun like a ballerina at the top of her head with a single holding pin through it; one her bed sat a book printed in the 1930's - a gift from her Mother - and her dressing gown, coat, and handbag was at the end of her bed with a plastic bag that had some bananas and chocolate and bread rolls in it; leftover lunch from her part-time job at a dressmakers in the inner-city of Seoul.

  
Seulgi had her hair conditioned and straightened falling either side of her face like curtains with her fringe concealing nearly all her forehead; she was wearing a fur coat, skinny leather jeans, spike heeled boots, and a dark red skin-tight turtleneck with a gold band ring on each on the wedding fingers of each hand, and black studs that glinted like diamonds despite their intense plastic black in the night sky. Black eye-liner, red lip-stick, the faintest smudge of grey eye-shadow beneath her eyes to give the design of enhanced sleeplessness, an old French style that, curiously, looked startingly attractive on Seulgi's porcelain china flawless face.

  
"I don't think I'm coming to this party." Soonyoung told Seulgi. Seulgi's head tilted a bit to the side.

  
"Why not, love? You'd be missing out." Seulgi's eyes slid slowly and lost down to the pink waffle blanket half thrown over the duvet cover, as though it reminded her of something long ago, or the faintest, most blissful dream, of what was to come. If the latter wasn't simply another dream itself.

  
"I don't want to be around all the drugs and vomit and drink and g-strings and sex...stains on the couch and the stairs and the poor parent's bed." Soonyoung's nose wrinkled. "Do you remember when that happened at the Hong's house? Mia and Woosun had sex on his parent's bed? Oh, yuck, that was so gross. That was disgusting."

  
Seulgi hummed, glancing up to the ceiling. She noticed that Soonyoung had a mosquito bite on her decolletage that she had obviouly tried to take care of; it just looked huge and pale and faintly pink. Seulgi found herself transfixed by the blemish even though it was quite disgusting, and Sooyoung would have that opinion also.

  
"Everyone we meet is such a loser. Do you get that feeling? Everyone we meet is just such a total loser, and it's so sick." Sooyoung rolled her eyes to the ceiling, feeling sick and sad all of a sudden, her eyes getting wet.

  
"I'm goanna go, Joy." Seulgi used Sooyoung's nickname, getting off of her bed. Sooyoung's mouth went into a thin, straight line for a few moments, her wet eyes blind for a moment. She wiped them hurriedly on the right sleeve of her evening top. Seulgi would probably do drugs. Do everything. And that's alright. Yeah, of course, that was alright. Her life, her parent's thoughts - all her's. All Seulgi's. What did Seulgi mean she was missing out?

  
Sooyoung felt crazy. "Seulgi?" She asked, just as Seulgi opened her closed bedroom door and went to leave. Sooyoung shivered - hot and sharp, going down her spine - as she heard Seulgi exhale before turning back around.

  
"You look so cold." Sooyoung told her. The left side of Seulgi's mouth lifted every so slightly, that Sooyoung nearly didn't notice it, so faint it was. Seulgi's shoes moved across the ground silently, and she slinked across Sooyoung's bed like a cat.

  
"Goodnight, love." Seulgi kissed Sooyoung's cheek. "You're so my best friend."

  
Sooyoung smiled a little bit, but it was strained.

  
Seulgi looked back over her shoulder as Sooyoung looked after her as she went to the bedroom door and opened it again. The warm orange light flooded in from the second story hallway into Sooyoung's room, just a little bit, illuminating Seulgi in the half-life half-darkness of Sooyoung's bedroom where she just had one of her standing lamps turned on. It was like Seulgi was going to the light.

  
"Yes, I'm changing." Seulgi murmured. That ever-so-faint half-smile came back to her dark-red painted lips. "Don't worry, baby."


End file.
